This specification generally relates to autonomous navigation, such as for a mobile robot.
Robotic devices have helped to automate tasks involving physical actions in a range of settings from factories and office spaces, to homes. Autonomous robots have been developed that are capable of performing tasks with little to no human supervision. Autonomous robots can also be mobile and are capable of navigating an environment with little or no human supervision. For example, an autonomous robot may roam designated areas of a home or office to clean, pick up and re-arrange items, or perform other sophisticated tasks. The autonomous robot may include sensors that allow it to sense information about the environment, such as information that is useful in navigating or performing other tasks in the environment.